glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like 'is a song originally by ''Katharine McPhee feat. Emma Stone, Kat Dennings and Rumer Willis. It was sung by Jasmine Roberts, Jessica Rimmons, Kendra Suazo, Libretta Holland, Sarah Drew and Valerie Kostas in the sixth episode of the first season, Popular. Lyrics '''Kendra La, la. La, la, la. La, la. La, la, la. La, la. La, la, la. La, la. Hey hey hey Where my ladies at? Where my ladies at? Where my, where my, where my ladies at? Kendra and Libretta Hands up now. Push it up now Jasmine, Jessica, Kendra, Libretta and Valerie Where my ladies at? Where my ladies at? Where my, where my, where my ladies at? Hands up now. Push it up now. I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know what boys like. I got what boys like. I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know what boys like. But I know what I want Kendra (Libretta) I know what boys like They like to mess around. I laugh and tease them. They wanna know what I'm about. I know what boys like. I tell them so what? (So what?) It doesn't matter. You're gonna have to be smart Jasmine Oh, oh, oh. It ain't that hard to see. I know you're feelin' me. Baby, I really want cha Oh, oh, oh. Don't take it personal. Been down that road before. Had to switch it up cause Jasmine, Jessica, Kendra and Valerie (Libretta) I know what boys like I know what guys want (What guys want) I know what boys like. I got what boys like (I know what they like) I know what boys like (Boys like) I know what guys want. I know what boys like. But I know what I want Libretta La la la la. What they li-like, li-like, li-like Valerie I know what boys like. Cute smiles and heels high Attempt the "hello". While I say "bye bye". I know they want me. They try to fake it. But they just end up. Intimidated Jessica (Libretta) Oh, oh, oh. It ain't that hard to see I know you're feelin' me. I really want cha Oh, oh, oh (Oh yeah) Don't take it personal. Been down that road before. Had to switch it up cause Jessica, Kendra, Libretta and Valerie I know what boys like (Boys like) I know what guys want (Guys want) I know what boys like (Hey) I got what boys like (I know what they like) I know what boys like (I know) I know what guys want (Hey) I know what boys like (I know what they want, they want, they want) But I know what I want Jasmine (Kendra and Libretta) If I think you get me (I might let you) Unconditionally, (Yeah I might let you) If you're on my level (I might let you) And baby, if I think you're special (I might let you) Jasmine, Jessica, Kendra, Libretta and Valerie Hey hey hey! Where my ladies at? Where my ladies at? Where my, where my, where my ladies at? Say, that's what they want want. That's what they want want. Where my ladies at? Where my ladies at? Where my, where my, where my ladies at? Say, that's what they want want. That's what they want want Libretta (Jasmine, Jessica, Kendra and Valerie) Now everytime I come up in the spot. I'm with my ladies (Yeah) A peace out to the fellas and reverse it for the haters. Slickety slick, bam boom pow. Look at how hot my ladies are now. We ain't messing with you fools. We ain't playin' with you clowns Jessica Now this blonde babe's the one to thank. Help us rise to the top of the social ranks Valerie The lost little Femme changed us for the better. Now she's part of the Direction family forever. So, back, back, back it on up. Back it, back it, back, back it on up. Back, back, back it on up. Now I realize that Jasmine, Jessica, Kendra, Libretta and Valerie (Sarah) I know what boys like I know what guys what (What they want) I know what boys like (Boys like) I got what boys like (I know what they want) I know what boys like (I know) I know what guys want, I know what boys like (I know what they want, they want, they want) But I know what I want Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Jasmine Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Libretta Holland Category:Songs Sung By Sarah Drew Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas